Cameron's Delusion
by trufflesun
Summary: You've probably heard of the Cameron Frye Fight Club Theory, where it's all in Cameron's head. What if it's deeper than that? What if Ferris wasn't just a figment of Cameron's imagination, or an alter ego, but a separate personality of Cameron's? A creepypasta-esqe story.


Cameron sat in a psychologist's office. His parents took him there for 'killing' the Ferrari. He told them that Ferris had taken the car, but they wouldn't believe it. The doctor walked in the room.  
"Hello Cameron,"The doctor said,"How are you?"  
Cameron looked around nervously.  
"Hello,"Cameron said,"I'm fine."  
"What happened with your father's car, Cameron,"The doctor asked.  
"Well, Ferris took it,"Cameron said,"It was dumb to go with him. But it was me who crashed it. It was an accident. See, we had it up on a jack, trying to reverse the miles by going backwards. It didn't work."  
"We,"The doctor asked.  
"Umm..me, Ferris, and Sloane, Ferris's girlfriend,"Cameron said,"I kicked the car, I was angry, and dented it a little. I decided to stand up to my father. Then I leaned my leg on the car, forgetting that it was still running, and it flew threw the glass and onto the ground. Ferris said he'd take the blame, but I told him I would do it. Ferris and Sloane agreed, then they left."  
"Cameron, may I...speak to Ferris,"The doctor asked,"Where is he?"  
"Ferris is busy,"Cameron said,"I think he's in the bathroom."  
"Would you please go get him,"The doctor asked,"I would like to speak to him."  
"Yeah I'll go get him,"Cameron said,"Excuse me."

Cameron walked into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, closely, until he saw Ferris looking back at him.  
"Ferris,"Cameron said.  
"What," Ferris asked.  
"The doctor wants to talk to you,"Cameron said.  
"'Bout what,"Ferris asked.  
"I don't know,"Cameron said.  
"All right,"Ferris said.

Ferris left the bathroom and went to the doctor's office.  
"Hi, I'm Ferris,"Ferris said.  
"Yes, I've been wanting to meet you,"The doctor said,"I wanted to ask you a few questions."  
"Go ahead,"Ferris said.  
"Is Cameron your friend,"He asked.  
"He's my best friend,"Ferris said.  
"Tell me about the car, Ferris,"The doctor said.  
"Well,I kind of took it,"Ferris said,"I didn't mean to get Cameron in trouble, I just wanted to have a little fun, is all."  
"That's all for today, Ferris,"The doctor said,"Thank you."  
Ferris nodded.

The doctor spoke in the hall with Cameron's parents.  
"Is there any hope for him,"Cameron's mother asked.  
"Cameron has something called Dissociative Personality Disorder,"The doctor said,"It's a rare disorder that causes a person to believe that they are two or more individuals. There is no known cure or treatment for it, but we can continue therapy sessions to find out more about Cameron's personalities."  
"What could have caused this,"Cameron's mother asked.  
"It has been linked to child abuse, or a traumatic event,"The doctor said,"Has Cameron been through anything traumatic lately?"  
"Yes,"Cameron's father said,"Just over a year ago. He went for a ride with his friend. They were hit by someone who was speeding. Cameron didn't see the person. His friend didn't survive, according to Cameron, he was decapitated. Cameron, took it pretty hard."  
"What was the friends name,"The doctor asked.  
"His name...was Ferris Bueller."

.

..

...

_**Cameron Frye, a boy plagued by paranoia, anxiety, and mild hallucinations from a very early age, had befriended a boy named Ferris Bueller long ago. They'd become best friends, inseparable. Having been friends since second grade, Ferris didn't abandon Cameron when Ferris became popular throughout high school. Ferris would always manage to get Cameron out of his depressive slumps. So, yes, Ferris Bueller was real. WAS. But he's gone now. All because of that fateful day, nearly two years ago. **_

_**Cameron had picked up Ferris in his car and they were going to see a movie. Cameron stopped at a corner and, not seeing any cars, decided to go. A car sped by, smashing the side of the vehicle, but missing the driver's side, somehow decapitating Ferris in the process. Cameron saw it all: the side of the car scrunch up like an accordion, his friend scream for a split second before his head was torn from his body, blood spurt out of the headless neck like a fountain, and finally, the head landing in the back seat, eyes still open, seeming to stare at Cameron.**_

_**It was too much for Cameron's delicate psyche to handle. Cameron blamed himself. He felt that he'd killed his best friend. His grieving and hallucinations only got worse and worse. He stopped being around Sloane, Ferris's girlfriend before the accident, but never forgot about her. He started to take the role of Ferris. Ferris Bueller became a part of him. They became the same person.**_


End file.
